


Letters

by sun_mhei_lynn_5739



Series: Summer Days [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, I'm not really sure either, Letter form, M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_mhei_lynn_5739/pseuds/sun_mhei_lynn_5739
Summary: A series of letters Woojin and Hyungseob exchanged





	Letters

 

Dear Hyungseob,

 

Hi Hyungseob, school already started and I wish you go to school with me in Seoul. It feels lonely without you here. School is way too boring.

 

Also, I joined the dance club here, I will learn more and get more experience.

 

What about you? How are you doing?

 

Woojin

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Woojin,

 

I’m doing fine, thank you! And I miss you too!!! I wish I could go to Seoul too.

 

Also, this is why I told you to make more friends!! That way you won’t feel ~~when I’m gone~~  anymore.

 

Dance club sounds fun! You are coolest when you dance, it’s like your charm. Good luck in your club (though you won’t need it, you are already too talented)

 

Love, Hyungseob

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Seob,

 

I made new friends. Their names are Daehwi, Youngmin hyung and Donghyun hyung.

 

Youngmin hyung was also a member of the club and he introduced me to the two.

 

And stop with me being super talented, I still have a lot to learn you know?

 

Also, the club is joining some competition, so I might not write that much to you because I’ll be busy with practice.

 

The competition is next month so I’ll be able to write after that.

 

Woojin

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Woojinnie,

 

Yay!!! I’m so glad you made more friends.

 

And you are super talented, stop with this humility.

 

Good luck with the competition, I sent you a clover and my Judy as a lucky charm.

 

Love, Judy

 

* * *

 

Dear Jin-Jin

 

If I got my time right, the competition ended now right? How did it go?

 

Hehe you guys probably won, because they have you and my lucky charms!

 

Love, Seobbie

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Woojinie,

 

…Woojin it’s been 3 months, did something happen?

 

I’m worried, I hope you’re alright.

 

Love, Seob

 

* * *

 

Dear Woojin,

 

Are you mad at me?

 

Did I do something wrong?

 

~~Have you forgotten me?~~

* * *

 

A/N: Words edited like ~~this~~ are scribbled out so Woojin can’t read


End file.
